Acorn User Issue 8
This issue was dated March 1983 and cost £1. Regulars Contents - 1 page (1) Beeb Forum - Ian Birnbaum - 2 pages (15-16) User Groups - 1 page (63) Your Letters - 2 pages (91-92) Acorn News News Headlines - 2½ pages (3-4,6) *Second processor timings - (3) *Micros in intensive care - (3) *Telesoftware launch due - (4) *Digit-a-pic: The Digitiser System - (4) *Memory back-up: from Greenwich Instruments - (4) *Beeb Forth toolkit: from Level 9 Computing - (4) *TV Robot link to micro: The Buggy from Economatics - (4) *Autoprommer: Eprom programmer with Auto-run - (6) *NEC to launch micro courses - (6) Features BBC Update: Spinning Off from the Micro - David Allen - 1½ pages (8-9) Music on a Micro - 4 pages (19,22-24) :Jim McGregor and Alan Watt assess the values and limitations of the sound facilities on the BBC micro, and show how it can be used for serious instrumental synthesis Hints and Tips: Shine the Light - 8 pages (27,29-31,33-34,39-40) :Joe Telford builds a lightpen for £17 and writes the software to run it on the BBC micro - with or without the Tube BBC Assembler: Indirect Addressing - 3 pages (41-43) :Tony Shaw and John Ferguson show how to work with a variable or computed address in memory. Micros in Schools - 8 pages (45-52) :Ruth Townsend and Paul McGee advise on the choice, and use of, software for teaching mathematics to primary pupils. Good programs are the only way to develop the potential of the micro - but some topics are best left to other tools, such as Bigtrack or Simon. Atom: Excellent on Strings - 1 page (64) :Bruce Smith gives his verdict on the Ross utility EPROM as a toolkit Atom: Analogue Converter - 2 pages (67,69) :Paul Beverley gives the circuitry for a high resolution digital to analogue converter using a single output from the Atom. Atom: Hints on Using the BBC Board - 2 pages (71-72) :Last month Barry Pickles reviewed Acornsoft's BBC Basic Board for the Atom. Here, he gives some ideas on using it. Printers for Beginners - 3½ pages (83-84,86-87) :George Hill introduces you to the ins and outs of 'hard' copy. He starts off with a description of the types available. Reviews Micro Takes on Chess Machine - 3 pages (11-13) :John Vaux set three programs for the Beeb against each other - and a dedicated chess machine. Featuring Chess from Program Power, Bug-Byte and Computer Concepts Microprimer - neat package but short on software - Heather Govier - 2 pages (53,56) Software Reviews - 2 pages (57-58) *Billiards - H&H Software - Alan Pipes - (57) *Eldorado Gold - Program Power - Alan Pipes - (57) *Dissassembler - Program Power - Phil Garratt - (57) *Tess - H&H Software - Alan Pipes - (57) *Reversi - Program Power - Phil Garratt - (57) *Painting, Drawing - BBC Soft - Paul Beverley - (58) *Footer - Program Power - Phil Garratt - (58) *Programs 1, Programs 2 - BBC Publications - C.M. - (58) Book Reviews - 2 pages (79-80) *Assembly Language Programming for the BBC Micro - Tony Shaw and John Ferguson - (79) *Pascal from Basic - Jeremy Bennett - (79-80) *Graphs and Charts on the BBC Microcomputer - Alan Watt - (80) Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Kitty Milne Production :Peter Ansell, Tina Teare Publisher :Stanley Malcolm External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at Acorn Electron World Other Issues Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews